1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of mounts for placing devices on inflatable structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many problems exist with mounting devices to inflatable structures. First, inflatable structures often have imprecision in where structural mounting points are located. This makes it more difficult to mount devices accurately on the structures.
In addition inflatable structures and the devices mounted on them often have different coefficients of thermal expansion, with sometimes the inflatable structures even having a negative coefficient of thermal expansion (shrinking as temperature is increased). It would be desirable to avoid undue forces on the devices as the device and the inflatable structure change temperature.
Further, it would be desirable to have devices installed on inflatable structures so that installation and de-installation is facilitated. In view of these problems with current systems and methods for mounting devices on flexible structures, improvements would be desirable.